finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gradual Petrify (status)
'' (SNES).]] Gradual Petrify , also known as Slow-numb and Slow Petrify, is a recurring status effect in the ''Final Fantasy'' series that causes the character to slowly turn into stone. It can be cured in the same way as Petrify. Appearances Final Fantasy III Petr (also called Partial Petrification) in battle, after a few turns the affected character is turned to stone and is unable to act. In the original NES version, instead, a character or a monster becomes petrified if inflicted Partial Petrification twice. The weapons Break Blade, Medusa Arrow and Omnirod inflict this status, as well as the spell Break; in the NES version, the Golem Staff inflicts Partial Petrification too, while the Medusa Arrows inflict instant Petrify. The enemies Helldiver, Stalagmite, Myrmecoleon, Chimera, Cockatrice, Rock Gargoyle, Kum Kum, Medusa, and Cerberus. It can be removed with the Soft item. Gradual Petrify is accumulative and unique, in that it does nothing on its own, but will inflict Full Petrification once it fully stacks. For example, a character is first 1/3 petrified, then 2/3 petrified, then fully petrified. Full Petrification differs from Petrify in that it requires resistance to Partial Petrification and not Petrify in order to protect against it. Final Fantasy IV Progresses to Petrify status within time, or after any attack that successfully inflicts any Gradual Petrify effect three times. Higher Stamina or high maximum HP (for monsters only) slows down the timer's progression. Slow also delays worsening, while Haste speeds it. In the Super Nintendo and PlayStation version, Gradual Petrify 1/3 has the character's legs in stone and Gradual Petrify 2/3 goes up to the character's head. The Game Boy Advance version change the visual effect to that of greyish silver rings surrounding the character that is similar to the paralysis visual status effect. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Gradual Petrify status returns as a status effect and functions the same way as its predecessor. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy VII Slow-numb causes characters with this condition to become petrified after 30 seconds. In Battle Square battles, Slow-numb carries to the next battle if the character gets inflicted. Final Fantasy VIII Called Petrifying, characters with this condition are petrified when the counter reaches 0, roughly after 13.3 seconds. Final Fantasy IX Gradual Petrify starts a countdown meter of 10 to appear above the unit's head. When the meter reaches zero, the unit is petrified. Gradual Petrify can be healed by the Soft and Remedy items, Stona and Esuna spell, or it can be prevented altogether by equipping the Jelly support ability. If Zidane is affected by Gradual Petrify, and the player uses Flee the moment he is going to die from it, he'll still use the ability even though he is petrified, sending the other members to safety. Final Fantasy XI Gradual Petrification is an effect of the "Calcifying Mist" ability used by Notorious Monster Peistes in the Wings of the Goddess expansion. Afflicted players have their movement speed slowed down during the countdown until fully petrified. Final Fantasy XII Petrify slowly turns a character to stone in 10 counts. Doom and Petrify can't co-exist on the same character; whichever status the character has first, they are immune to the other. The only exception is using Remedy with Nihopalaoa, which inflicts both Doom and Petrify. As the timer runs down, the afflicted unit's resistance to physical attacks gradually increases, rendering them almost immune to such attacks when the countdown reaches 1. It can be cured with Esuna, but once the timer runs out and the character turns to Stone, they can only be cured by Stona, a Gold Needle, or a Remedy (once a character has acquired the appropriate Remedy Lore license). This trick can be used to survive against foes with powerful physical attacks, though one must be careful with timing the recovery, lest they fully petrify. The player can inflict Petrify by casting the Break spell, requiring the Time Magick 3 license, costing the player 30 LP, or with the Ancient Sword or the Stone Shot. The Petrify status can be exploited to trigger the dead character glitch. Zalera's and Gilgamesh's ability, Level 4 Break, can inflict Petrify if the target's level is a multiple of 4. Final Fantasy Dimensions Gallery Gradual Petrify 2.png|Gradual Petrify 2/3 in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIVA Gradual Petrify Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Gradual Petrify.png|Cecil under Gradual Petrify in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FFIV PSP Gradual Petrify.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Gradual Petrify Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIV TAY iOS Gradual Petrify.png|Calca under Gradual Petrify in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (iOS/Android). FFVII Gradual Petrify.png|Aerith under Gradual Petrify in Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Gradual Petrify.png|Quistis under Gradual Petrify in Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Gradual Petrify Status.png|Garnet under Gradual Petrify in Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Petrify Status.png|Petrify in Final Fantasy XII. Category:Negative status effects